Lies And The Consequences
by risingsun12345
Summary: Ginny invites Cho to the Burrow planning on breaking Cho and Harry up but her plans are soon foiled by the appearance of her boyfriend, Ron is finally going to ask Hermione out but she shows up to the Burrow with a surprise of her own.


"So… are Harry and Cho still doing well" I asked feeling like a total idiot. Ron just grunted. "Ginny it's bloody early in the morning" he moaned. "Ron I'll have you know it's nearly 1 in the afternoon". "God Ginny, I haven't slept this late in ages". "What about your new work out program? Hermione will be here 3 days". "Your right. Thanks a million Ginny". I walked out of his room as Ron leapt out of bed. Ron is planning on finally confessing his feelings to Hermione when she arrives in 3 days I know he'll be bloody chicken but I'll force him. I only know this because last night I walked in on him practicing in front of the mirror. I'll admit it maybe I am falling head over heals in love with Harry… It's just there's something about him. His dark hair his twinkling blue eyes and how they find a way to my heart. His wonderful laugh. How polite and caring he is… But dating Cho has changed him. They got back together. They've been going together now for nearly 8 months! He wears muggle clothes whenever he can. He wears contacts now, and his shaggy messy hair is gone replaced with a good hair cut and numerous amounts of hair gel. No longer can I laugh with Harry about how much of a git Ron is or how annoying Snape is or talk avidly about Quidditch or play a game of exploding snap. Because Cho is _always_ there. Clinging to his left arm, always at his side. There inseparable. And it's hard to carry a conversation with her listening to every thing you say and giggling about nothing. Oh how annoying Cho is, with her perfect hair and perfect grades. She deserves a good punch. So of course I'm not exactly unpopular. And the stupidest thing is I have like the greatest boyfriend possible! But I'm fawning over Harry. My boyfriend is Kevin Colesburgh. His father is William Colesburgh he's a respected Ministry member and he's loaded. They live in a huge manor house. Kevin always knows what to say and surprises me with little gifts filled with meaning. Kevin has an amazing voice and sings in the Hogwarts chorus he also plays muggle guitar and piano and he's an avid Quidditch player. He also is an amazing artist he writes brilliant songs. Is there anything he can't do? Plus he's simply gorgeous. But he's not Harry. Every girl in school would kill to go out with Kevin Colesburgh. He's one year ahead of me. He's going into 7th year; I'm going into 6th year. Kevin's been writing me daily letters all very lengthy and detailed. We've been meaning to get together, but Kevin's been so busy. He went to future wizards of America camp for two weeks then music camp he'll be back in 3 days. I've been returning the letters always trying to sound cheerful and like I'm missing him. But truth be told I'm missing Harry. Sometimes to get myself in letter writing spirit I pretend I'm writing letters to Harry about how I feel about him. It works. Harry is coming in 3 days along with Hermione. I went down stairs planning too lounge on the couch. The house was quiet Fred and George were at work dad was at work Fleur was out doing something for the wedding with mum. Perched in the kitchen window was Hank Kevin's brown owl. I accepted the parchment from him there was also a small package I gave him a hasty pat and one of Pigwidgeons owl treats I watched him soar through the sky, thinking of Harry picturing Harry's face and his smile. I don't know for how long I stood there but I was broken out of my day dreams by the sound of someone eating loudly and disgustingly. I looked around Ron who's face was bright red and covered in sweat was shoving down large amounts of fried potatoes and roast chicken. I rolled my eyes at Ron and left the room and took a seat on the couch I ripped open the letter. Dearest Ginny, I am missing you now more than ever. I long for you. Your beautiful face and scarlet hair your flowery perfume your vibrant personality and your luscious lips and your chocolate brown eyes. Your tinkling laugh. And your curvy body and wonderful fashion sense. And how you have an opinion on everything. Even when we disagree I love to hear your opinions. I yearn to hold you in my arms and feel content and to kiss you… Music camp is brilliant but I can't get my mind off you… I've wrote at least a dozen songs for you filled with passion. I sent you a present. We must arrange a date to meet, I can't wait till we can walk on sandshell beach and have a romantic picnic. Maybe you can arrange to spend a week or two at the manor. That'd be wonderful. I love you. Missing you,

Kevin.

Ps: this is one of the songs I wrote for you I hope you enjoy it! There was a list of lyrics and the package was a tape of him singing it for me. The lyrics really tugged at my heart.

**  
****"Hey There Ginny"**

Hey there Ginny  
what's it like in Ottery St. Catchpole?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
The sun can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Ginny  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Ginny  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Ginny  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Ginny I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Ginny  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Ginny here's to you  
This ones for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.


End file.
